Fryz Fi/Transkrypty
Fi i Fu stoją na gałęzi drzewa Fi - No chłopaki! Skaczemy, nie peniamy. Henio Dzióbek - Eee... a wiesz co? Może nieco raźniej mi będzie z pozycji siedzącej. siada I teraz tak sobie po prostu zanurkuję, okej? Fi - Styl skoku jest dowolny. Gotowi? GO! skaczą, Henio spada Henio - Łiii! trójka wpada do śmietnika, Bliźniaki się śmieją Ech, ohyda! Jak ja wam się dałem na to namówić? Ryszerd - '''wychodzi E, bolki! Wynocha mi stąd! To moje dobre śmieci! ucieka ze śmietnika i się śmieje '''Henio - O patrz! Coś ci się tutaj wczepiło! Fi - We włosy? odkleić patyk z gumą O-oł. Henio - Z tym to chyba trzeba będzie się udać do lekarza. Fu - Mhm. Mhm. pokoju Henia Henio - Panie Doktorze, przechodzimy do wdrożenia metody eksperymentalnej. Fi - Jakiej? Henio - Masło orzechowe. podaje Heniowi masło orzechowe Dżem. samo co z masłem orzechowym Pasta do zębów. samo co z masłem orzechowym i dżemem Majonez. samo co z masłem orzechowym, dżemem i pastą do zębów Hmm... brak reakcji organizmu. Panie Doktorze, jednak konieczna jest operacja. Fi - Co? Fu - Bardzo proszę. i Fu zamieniają się miejscami To coś. podaje Fu gumkę recepturkę To tnące coś. podaje Fu nożyczki Proszę się nie ruszać. Henio - na puste miejsce we włosach Fi, które Fu jej wyciął Hmm. Fi - U, ja chcę zobaczyć. się na krześle, by zobaczyć puka do drzwi, i wchodzi trzymając tacę z ciastkami Maryla Dzióbek - Dzieciaczki, zjecie ciasteczek? łysinę Fi, która dalej się obraca, i w końcu się zatrzymuje Brzydka zabawa. tytułowa, lektor czyta tytuł odcinka; w salonie fryzjerskim Tereski Lektor - Salon fryzjerski u Tereski. Maryla - Nic się nie martw. Tereska potrafi zdziałać cuda. Bardzo dziękujemy, że zdołała nas pani wcisnąć w grafik. Tereska - Cicho już. Nie mam czasu na pochlebstwa. Proszę kolorowe pisemko, Maryli tabloid pani czeka tam. Mała gotowa? Fi - Ale dam radę wylizać się z tego? Tereska - się Kotek, czeka cię nowe życie. obcina włosy Fi, i obraca krzesło w stronę lustra No i co myślisz? Fi - Co się tak lampisz, pańciu? w lustro Maryla - Fi, przestań. Wiesz, że to tylko lustro... Fi - w lustro, zdziwiona tym, jak pięknie wygląda O psia kostka, to ja! Pierwszy raz widzę coś tak zacnie pięknego. krzesło Dzięki, pani Marylko. Dzięki, pani Klopsowa. Idę się pokazać światu! odchodzi Tereska - Teresa. Nie jestem klopsem. Moje imię jest na szyldzie obok podobizny. się zamykają Ach, dobra tam. Piri, Klara i dziewczyna jeleń malują portret Królewny Piri Piri - Królewno, muszę przyznać, że idealna jest z ciebie modelka. Królewna - To raczej jest oczywista oczywistość, jeny! wypada z miski się połyskujące, różowe światło; Klara się odwraca Klara - Wow, dziewczyny. Czy to jest Fi? Fi - Cześć, lasencje. Piri Piri - tchu Chyba ją dotknął jakiś anioł. Królewna - NIE! miskę z owocami Aniołowi wolno dotykać tylko Królewnę, MNIE! podchodzą do Fi i dotykają jej włosów Piri Piri - Jakie śliczne! Klara - Mięciutkie i lśniące! Fi - Kopary opadły? Piri Piri - Ja chcę się z nimi hajtnąć! Fi - No dobra, już. wszystkich Dość tego macania. Henio i Fu Henio - Hej, Fi. Jaki fajny fryz. Fu - Ta, bombowy! Taka wielka różowa poducha! Fi - Co nie? Fu - na włosy Fi Dasz mi się ponaciągać? się jej włosami, śmiejąc się Fi - Okej, starczy. Mamy różne sprawy. odchodzi Poszukajmy błotnych gór, żeby zjechać. błotnym wzgórzu Fu - Ja chcę mieć obłoconą paszczę! ze wzgórza śmiejąc się i ląduje w kałuży, przez co jest pokryty błotem Fi - A teraz ja. ze wzgórza i ląduje w kałuży, przez co jest pokryta błotem salonie fryzjerskim Tereski Tereska - Masz szczęście, że klientka z trzeciej odwołała. Szybko to załatwimy. Adasiu! Aleks! Antek! Odłożyć lokówkę i to natychmiast! I nie chcę się powtarzać. lokówkę i odchodzą; Tereska obcina włosy Fi Fi - Zacnie! I znów mam obłędną fryzurę. Tereska - Aha. Czy teraz mogłabyś trochę bardziej na nią uważać? Na... na głowę? Fi - Pewka, będę zdecydowanie bardziej ostrożna. Na stówkę. wielokrotnie obcina włosy Fi, po jej zabawach z Heniem i Fu, które jej niszczą fryzurę Tereska - Oj masz! rzuca bumerangiem, które ścinają trochę jej włosów, a Tereska ponownie je jej obcina Tereska - Musimy pogadać, tylko proszę, posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Krócej cię już, dziewczyno, nie obetnę. Jeżeli zniszczysz fryzurę po raz już nie wiem który, to ja na to nic nie poradzę. Fi - Osz ty, w muchomora! Poważka? Tereska - Kotek, urodziłam 500 dzieciaków. Nie mam czasu na żartu. po pajęczej nici Fi - swoje włosy z przerażeniem Koniec... nowych fryzur? Fu - Hej, łap! rzuca bombą wodną, lecz Fi robi unik Henio - Hej, łap! bombą wodną, lecz chybia, a bomba nie wybucha Fu - (do Henia) Nie umiesz rzucać! (do Fi) Nie umiesz łapać! Fi - Co ty robisz? Trafiłbyś mnie we włosy! Fu - Wiem. bombą wodną Henia, a Fi znów robi unik Fi - Fu, weź! Moja fryzura musi pozostać nietknięta, czyli koniec zabawy z wodą, z błotem, z nożami. Fu - Dobra, to... co my teraz niby mamy robić? Fi - Trudno, znajdziemy sobie jakąś kiepską zabawę. Heniu? Henio - Mam głowę pełną świetnych pomysłów! pokoju Henia; trójka gra w karty Fi - Czy ktoś ma może trójkę? Henio - Hmm. Mam. kartę na ziemi Fi - Wow, uważaj, co? Nie wymachuj aż tak kartami, bo wieje i psuje mi się fryz. Henio - Oj! Przepraszam. Fi - I też boję się, że kaszlnięcie i zepsujecie mi fryz. Odsuńcie się trochę, dobra? i Fu się odsuwają Fi - Jeszcze ciut. i Fu znów się odsuwają Fi - Jeszcze. i Fu odsuwają się do samej szafy Fi - Jeszcze trochę. Fu - kartami Ech! Twój, siostra, fryz mnie nie obchodzi! Nie lubię już twoich włosów! wybiega z pokoju Henia trzaskając drzwiami, a potem wraca i trzaska nimi jeszcze trzykrotnie Fi - O, a tego co ugryzło? Henio - Ja chyba wiem. Twoje uczesanie najwyraźniej psuje nam stosunki. Cała się zmieniłaś. Fi - W życiu nie przytrafiło mi się nic lepszego niż te włosy. Teraz jak mnie widzą, mówią, że wyglądam super. Ty tego nie kumasz, bo masz włosy... no, nudne. Henio - A ja uważam, że fajne. Fi - Muszę stąd wyjść. odchodzi Henio - Lepiej jej nie słuchajcie, piórka. Idziemy. Trzeba znaleźć Fu i coś na tą sytuację zaradzić. drzewie Bliźniaków; Henio i Fu są ubrani w kominiarki i zakradają się do Fi Henio - Uwaga! Operacja: Naprawić Fi - światło zielone. Pamiętaj, że używamy kryptonimów, żeby nas nie złapano. Fu - Ta jest! Henio - No, jesteś gotowy do akcji, Heniu? się Fu - Gotowy jak nie wiem co, Fu. się podśmiewają i podchodzą do Fi Fi - sen Ach, śliczne włosy. Nic innego mnie nie obchodzi. Fu - Bardzo nam przykro, Fi. To dla twojego dobra. wyciąga maszynkę do golenia, a Henio nożyczki, i obaj obcinają włosy Fi Fi - z przerażenia Matko, co mi się stało? Co stało się z tymi pięknymi włosami? zauważa maszynkę Nie wiem, kto to zrobił, ale będę miała zabójczą fryzurę, choćby ktoś miał cierpieć. maszynkę Kategoria:Transkrypty odcinków Kategoria:Transkrypty odcinków sezonu 1